


Choose Me

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic, quinntana friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana asks Quinn for help (after Thanksgiving).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Me

Quinn,

You know what I said is real, and you know I'm always gonna keep it real with you. It's just that sometimes we make choices, you know? Sometimes it's the best choice, sometimes it's really clear and it feels right, right? And sometimes maybe it's not. And sometimes, when we've made the choice, and the next choice, and the next choice, sometimes even if each one seems right at the time, it leads to something that's maybe not.

I don't know how to say this.

You know, right, that Louisville was Brittany's idea. She got Coach Sylvester to get me the scholarship, and that meant I don't have to kiss up to my father for the next four years. It made so much sense, I mean, then. You talk about dreams. I have dreams. Maybe they're not the ones you think they are.

And then things happen, right? It sounds like things are happening with you. You are making choices. You are trying to keep your eyes open. You are trying to keep your eyes on your dreams and life happens right in front of you. And you make choices every day, every hour of every day. That's what I was talking about. So do I.

I know you're still mad at me because of Britt.

Look, Brittany's just hurt a little bit, she said so. And now. And now she's moving on. For now. It's part of the plan. I knew this would happen. I was sure of it. Britt needs what she needs, and if I can get her part of that, it will be worth it, because she's going to know I helped her get what she needs, even when I can't be there, and she'll remember when I'm back, when she's done with school, she'll remember that I helped. She'll remember. Six months from today, she'll remember. Six months from today I'll be by her side and she'll graduate, and it'll all be okay and fine. This is just a little adjustment.

I know sometimes you don't get to make the choice. I know that if you don't get to make a choice, it can change the way you make choices after that. I know that.

Quinn, I need your help.

We had these slushy cups when I was little. Cups with some kind of fluid inside and we stuck them in the freezer overnight, then put juice or koolaid or something in them and scraped the sides with a spoon. The slush froze against the sides, then we scraped it into the middle and let another layer freeze against the sides, and slowly, very slowly, the cup filled up with slushy. It took awhile. It took patience. Always wanting more and sooner.

So, here's the thing: I keep freezing around the edges and my cup never fills up.

I know, I know, wanky. But there's nothing wanky about it. In fact it's the opposite. Maybe you know the feeling. I know you gave Rachel the train pass. So maybe you know the feeling.

You were always the brightest, Q. You know how to make things happen. Sometimes they even work out for you. And the fact is, however you feel about me now, we are two legs of the Unholy Trinity. Other than Britt, you're my last best friend. Please help me.

Please help me get her back.

Very Truly Yours,

Santana


End file.
